1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a snare for use with an implantable medical apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a system comprising a snare and an implantable medical apparatus, wherein the snare is capable of delivering the implantable medical apparatus to a target site within the body of a patient, and/or retrieving the implanted medical apparatus from the body of the patient.
2. Background Information
Implantable medical apparatuses structured for carrying out a desired medical activity are often percutaneously delivered to a target site within the body of a patient for implantation. The implantable medical apparatus is typically delivered to the target site in a device capable of traversing the interior anatomy of the patient, and deploying the apparatus at the target site.
Once the intended medical activity has been completed or is deemed of no further benefit to the patient, or if the implanted apparatus becomes inoperable, it is generally desirous to remove the apparatus from the body of the patient. Devices for retrieving implanted medical apparatuses are known in the medical arts. While some of these devices are suitable for retrieving certain implanted apparatuses, and/or for retrieving apparatuses implanted at certain areas of the anatomy, such devices may be less suitable for retrieving other apparatuses, and/or for retrieving apparatuses from other hard-to-reach areas of the anatomy. In addition, most such retrieval devices are not also suitable for initially deploying the apparatus intended for implantation. In this instance, a separate deployment device would be required.
Some prior art implanted apparatuses are provided with an extended, or necked, portion at the proximal end of the apparatus. The extended portion may have a knob or like structure at the proximal end of the extended portion. A looped-type snare may be introduced through the body passageway and closed around the extended portion. In this case, the apparatus is removed as the snare is withdrawn through the body passageway. One example of such a removal device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2009/0163926, incorporated by reference herein. Alternatively, a grasping device may be introduced to snag or otherwise grasp the knob, and the apparatus is withdrawn through the passageway.
When the implanted apparatus is withdrawn via a loop-type snare, a grasping device, or like structure, the apparatus is subject to sway or other lack of control as it is pulled or otherwise withdrawn along the body passageway. In addition, in known removal devices of the type in which the implanted apparatus is withdrawn into a sheath of the removal device prior to removal of the device from the body passageway, the lack of control hinders the ability to efficiently withdraw the apparatus into the sheath.
It would be desirable to provide a device capable of retrieving an implanted medical apparatus from an interior site in the anatomy of the patient that overcomes many of the difficulties encountered with prior art devices. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a system comprising a device and a complementary implantable medical apparatus, wherein the device is configured relative to the implantable apparatus such that the device could be used for delivering the apparatus to a target site within the body of a patient for implantation, and/or retrieving the implanted apparatus from the body of the patient.